The Power of Void
by Amano Tsubasa
Summary: Yuzuriha Inori meets Ouma Mana when she enters Tennouzu First High School, and many shocking truths are being revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Tennouzu First High School

Chapter 1: Tennouzu First High School

**Yo minna! I'm new to FanFic and this is my very first story. I've only read stories by my friends and those I found online (which are pretty few) So please give me loads of reviews! I got inspired my the song of Guilty Crown (Euterpe by EGOIST) so yeah. Enjoy!**

Tennouzu First High School. The new high school Yuzuriha Inori just enrolled in. She looked up and down the building, admiring its grandeur. She walked in to the main building.

"So this was the high school Shu was talking about. The only high school in Japan that teaches students to use their Voids effectively. "Shu said my Void is strong, so I should study here," Inori said, while walking and reading a flier of the school.

"Inori!" Shu called out while walking towards her. "Shu," Inori replied. "So how do you find the school? Do you wanna join any clubs?" Shu asked. "Which club is Shu in?" Inori asked. She wanted to be in the same club as Shu. "Me? I'm in the Astronomy Club. Interested?" Shu replied with a grin. "I'll join the Astronomy Club then," Inori said, "I'll visit the club tomorrow."

**That's about all for the first chapter! :D It's only an introduction, the second chapter will be much more interesting! Look forward to it! Bye! :)**

**BSS_Mitsuki **


	2. Chapter 2: Theatre Club

Chapter 2: Theatre Club

**Yo minna! Second chapter is out! :) Third chapter is in the midst of completion! Enjoy!**

"Welcome to the Theatre Club!" A group of students welcomed Inori as she stepped into the clubroom for the first time. "What do you think, Inori? The girl with the glasses is Kusama Kanon, the girl over there is Menjou Hare, the girl in the wheelchair is Shinomiya Ayase, the one behind her is Tsugumi, and the tall guy there is Samukawa Yahiro, and the other guy there is Tamadate Souta," Shu briefly introduced all the members of the Theatre Club to Inori. "Nice to meet you, Inori-san!" everyone greeted her in unison. "Ah, everyone, sorry I'm late," a mature voice called out from the entrance of the clubroom. "Ah, Mana nee-san, welcome back," Shu called out to the girl at the door. "Inori, this is Ouma Mana, the only senior in the club, aka our club president," Shu introduced her to Inori. "Welcome, Inori-san. I'm Ouma Mana. Pleased to meet you. Everyone in our club is unique, with their Voids are all unique," Mana introduced herself to Inori. Mana? That name sounds familiar. Do I know her? Inori turned around to face the senior. Her eyes widened. She was struck by the person before her. Who is she? Why does she look so familiar? Her face, her expression, they were all so familiar, yet she could not connect what she was seeing with her memories. Inori was in a state of confusion.

"Inori? Inori? What's wrong?" Shu called out to her. Hearing Shu's voice, Inori snapped out of her internal confusion. "Ah, Shu. It's nothing. Sorry for spacing out," Inori replied, and reassured Shu with a smile when she saw his worried face.

Why does she look so familiar? Is she someone I know? Someone I had known, someone from my fragmented memories? Inori could not let this matter rest. No matter how much she tried to forget about it, the matter would always be nagging her at the back of her mind. "I cannot take this matter lying down," Inori thought to herself, "Who is Ouma Mana?"

At that point of time, Inori decided. With a resolute expression, she told Shu, "Shu, I'll join the Theatre Club." "Okay!" Shu replied with a grin. "With this, I'll have the opportunity to find out who Ouma Mana really is!" **(A/N: Inori's inner voice. I'm not really good with word expression XP)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Please give me loads of Reviews! ^^ Look forward to chapter 3! XD**

**BSS_Mitsuki **


	3. Chapter 3: Ouma Mana

Chapter 3: Ouma Mana

**Heheh, I have the idea, so the story comes naturally. The fourth chapter is already near completion! Please enjoy! ^^**

"Hey Shu, who is Mana? Why does she have the same surname as you?" Inori asked. "Well, you can say she is my adopted sister. When I was young, my father brought her back. Back then, she was so shy, in a foreign land, with tear streaks on her face, and she just, well, became part of our family. But knowing Father, bringing her back must've definitely have to be because of her Void…Though I never actually saw her Void in person," Shu replied. "Heh… Anyway, let's head to the clubroom then," said Inori.

"Ah, you two, welcome!" Mana looked up from the stack of papers she was flipping through. Her kind face, her sweet expression. Inori was once again struck by Mana. Why, why do I feel a pain in my chest? Who is this girl? Inori clutched her chest tightly. "Inori, are you okay?" Shu asked, concerned. "No, it's nothing. I just felt a little tired," Inori replied. "Inori-san, take a seat. I'll prepare some tea for you," Mana pulled out a chair for Inori. Inori took up her offer and sat down. "I have to find out who she is. Why is she so special yet familiar? I have to find out as soon as possible."

**Fourth chapter will be the climax! Please look forward to it!**

**BSS_Mitsuki **


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

Chapter 4: Revelation

**Chapter 4 is out! Please enjoy ^^ The truth of Inori and Mana's relationship will be revealed in Chapter 5!**

"_Oh the wildflowers that bloom,_

_oh please, please tell me,_

_Why do people fight _

_and hurt each other?_"

**(A/N: It's an English Translation of Euterpe by EGOIST and I translated it myself. :P)**

Inori was sitting at a corner of the clubroom. No one was there. _Why do I know this song? Why am I singing it? Why does it sound so familiar, filled with loss and sorrow? _Inori had so many questions, she was so curious, but she continued to sing, pouring all her emotion into the song.

Tears were rolling down Mana's cheeks unconsciously. She happened to walk by the clubroom and heard a beautiful voice. _Why am I crying?_ _Who is singing this song? What is this song? Have I heard it somewhere? This song is so familiar, sung with such strong emotions._

The song ended. Mana entered the clubroom. And there, she saw her. Mana's eyes widened. She saw that face, the same face from ten years ago. A face, cheeks with tear streaks, eyes holding such sorrow. At that moment, the lock to her chest of memories in her heart was broken. She began to recall everything. Her lost memories started flowing back to her. She remembered how the cruel hands of fate separated her and the girl in front of her.

"I've finally found her. Inori-chan, to think she was by my side before I could even notice it," Mana let her tears flow, tears of joy, each and every drop of salty liquid contained her strong feeling of guilt, and happiness.

"Inori-chan!" Mana shouted, and ran towards Inori. "M-Mana? W-What are you-" Before Inori could complete her sentence, Mana's arms wrapped around her, and hugged Inori tightly. "I've finally found you, my long lost sister, whom I have forgotten," Mana smiled, her tears overflowing with emotions. "What did you say, Mana? Sister?"

**Gosh my hands are FREEZING ;OAO; Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please look forward to Chapter 5! Don't forget to R&R! ^^**

**BSS_Mitsuki **


End file.
